Legend of Angels
by stitches034
Summary: what if Kurumi was the founder of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze. what if she was reborn? pairing unkown


**This is the idea that came to me and was suggested by another Author I hope you like this.**

Chapter 1:Legends, Stories Scattered Through Time

**STORY START**

There was once a legend that was passed down through the legendary clans of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze. It was said that the two clans came from one direct ancestor only known as Kurumi Tokisaki the "Nightmare" as she was known by her enemies. This ancestor had powers of space and time as well as an enhanced physical body that were passed down to her two sons. The one child inherited her powers over space and time he founded the Namikaze clan. The other child inherited her body's physique and he founded the Uzumaki clan.

This is the story of how the two famed clans were formed however that is not all there is to her legend it was also said that if ever a union of the two clans came together there was a chance she could be reborn within that child. The child would inherit all her powers and be renewed as the reincarnated Kurumi Tokisaki.

This is the story of how the clans of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze started and this legend was handed down through its successors until their near extinction at the hands of the ones they called allies.

Decades passed and wars were started over man's innate need to acquire more power from this villages were formed by groups of clans who wished to ally with each other from their enemies and this was the start of the elemental nations.

(Many Years Later)

"AHHH DAMN YOU MINATO THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M DOING THIS WITH YOU!" Kushina yelled as she went into labor. She had a death grip on Minato's hand while his other hand was on the seal making sure everything went right with the Kyuubi's seal.

"You're doing fine dear please calm down" Minato said soothingly although his wife heard differently.

These were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodlines.

Kushina Uzumaki was a loud mouthed red head who had a talent for fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu.

Minato Namikaze was the fourth hokage who had mastered space and time for his **"Hiraishin"**(Flying thunder god) which allowed him to teleport instantaneously to another location.

"CALM DOWN YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH NEXT TIME YOU SMUG BASTARD I OUGHT TO GIVE YOU A SEX CHANGE SO YOU CAN TRY THIS" Kushina said as she glared at Minato while pain wracked her body making her squeeze Minato's hand even more.

"Kushi-chan would you mind letting go of my hand I can't feel my fingers" Minato said although his wife seemed to be ignoring him or couldn't hear him at all over her screaming.

"Um Jii-san why is Kaa-san yelling at Tou-san?" a little boy with blond hair and whisker marks on his face asked the elderly man who was seated beside him as they watched his mother give birth.

This was Menma Uzumaki Namikaze the first born son of Kushina and Minato he was a nice and humble child even though Kushina took every chance she could to spoil him rotten.

"Ahh you see Menma-kun this isn't really something you will understand till you're older. So are you ready to be a big brother?" Hiruzen the former hokage asked the boy beside him the first child of Minato and Kushina who was born six years ago.

"Yeah I can't wait it will be nice having someone to take care of" Menma said enthusiastically making Hiruzen chuckle.

"It's a lot of responsibility are you sure you can handle it?" Hiruzen asked.

"You bet" Menma answered before their conversation was cut short when his mother gave a huge yell of pain followed by what suspiciously sounds like bones breaking though from what is anyone's guess.

"Sarutobi-sama you can come in now." A nurse said as she approached both Hiruzen and Menma.

Hearing this Menma broke into a run hoping to catch a glimpse of is newly born younger sister only to have Hiruzen grab a hold of the back of his shirt.

"Haha nice try Menma-kun" Hiruzen said as he walked a sedate pace with Menma reluctantly doing the same.

When they finally reached Menma's parents they saw that Minato was holding his hand in pain while Kushina was holding a baby girl swaddled in clothing.

As they came closer they could see that the child had inherited Kushina's skin tone and her face structure and that was the end of the similarities of her and her parents.

The child had black hair which neither Kushina and Minato had or anyone in their family for that matter and also the child had heterochromia her right eye was red while the other was yellow and had strange markings on it resembling a clock for some reason.

"Um Kushina is this your child?" Hiruzen asked to be sure he wouldn't put it past her to pull some sort of prank even during serious occasions.

"Yes Sarutobi this is my child what do you think?" Kushina asked offended.

"Really but she looks nothing like you and Minato except for a few features." Hiruzen said incredulously.

"I know it's probably due to a legend passed down to me by my mother before I came here" Kushina said tiredly while she held her newly born daughter.

"Legend?"

"Yes there was a story passed down in our clan that we once had a founder a woman by the name of Kurumi Tokisaki who passed down her powers to her two sons who founded two different clans one was the Uzumaki now I guess the Namikaze was the other. Anyway mom said that if the two clans came together the founder could be reborn in the child" Kushina said summarizing her clans lore.

"It's true Sarutobi-sama I have heard the same from my own parents as well" Minato chimed in.

"I see so does this have anything to do with Jiraiya's prophecy?" Hiruzen asked.

"Maybe I'm not really sure" Minato answered truthfully.

"Um Kaa-san can I see my sister now?" Menma asked cutely as he tried to peer over Kushina's arms.

"Sure Sochi come closer" Kushina said as she smiled at her son.

Peering over his mother's arms he saw his little sister with small tuffs of black hair and different colored eyes which he could see when she yawned.

"She's cute Kaa-san what's her name?" Menma asked as he continued to watch his sister in rapt fascination.

"I think we'll call her Kurumi, Kurumi Tokisaki in honor of our ancestor who she now resembles don't you agree Minato-kun" Kushina said lovingly as she stroked her daughters head.

"I think it fits perfectly so that's her name now Kurumi, Kurumi Tokisaki" Minato said proudly.

"hoh I hope you're not planning anything long term" they heard a new voice say.

Looking at the entrance to the cave they were in they saw a masked man standing there over the dead bodies of the nurses who were aiding Kushina give birth.

"Look let's cut to the chase shall we give me Kushina and I'll spare your daughter" the masked man said confusing them as Kurumi was in Kushina's arms only to find that the masked man had her in her arms.

'He's fast' Minato thought as he planned a way to ensure his daughters safety.

Quickly using hiraishin to appear behind the masked man in order to grab Kurumi from his arms Minato found that he had predicted what he would do and let Kurumi fall from where he was standing.

Moving quickly Minato caught Kurumi only to find that her blanket was covered in explosive tags acting quickly he quickly grabbed her blanket and threw it as far as he could.

Looking back at Kushina he saw the masked man standing over her with his hand over the Kyuubi's seal

"NO STOP IT" Kushina yelled as she felt the seal break releasing the Kyuubi outside the cave fortunately.

Moving away the masked man moved towards the Kyuubi ignoring everyone in the cave.

Moving back towards Kushina Minato placed Kurumi beside her.

"Sarutobi-sama can you please watch my family I'll deal with this" Minato said as he donned his hokage cloak which was white with red flames at the bottom and the kanji for fourth hokage at the back.

"Nonsense Minato I'm coming with you" Hiruzen said as he threw away his robes revealing his armor beneath. He may be getting gold but he was always ready for an attack at any point in time and so he always wore his armor beneath his robes.

Seeing no way to change his predecessor's mind he quickly left the cave only to find that the masked man was now riding on top of the Kyuubi's head and that he was somehow controlling it.

"Sarutobi-sama please head back to the village and hold of the Kyuubi while I face the masked man" Minato ordered as he moved towards the Kyuubi to stop the masked man.

Finally reaching the Kyuubi Minato began by throwing kunai at the masked man only for them to phase threw him like he was not even there in the first place.

'What the hell' Minato thought as he saw this happen

Standing up Minato took note that the masked man had turned to face him.

"So the legendary fourth decides to face me huh" the masked man sneered out as he ran at Minato with a pair of chained handcuffs?

Throwing a hiraishin kunai at the masked man who dodged it as Minato neared him he instantly teleported to his back to perform rasengan and slam it on his back only for the masked man to phase threw it and the chains to surround Minato who performed another hiraishin to escape before he could be cut.

'hmm this could be hard let's try that again' Minato thought as he launched a volley of hiraishin kunai at the masked man only for him to dodge and phase threw it suddenly Minato appeared behind him slamming a successful rasengan on his back destroying the chain and part of his mask showing his scarred face.

"You have a limit to you little trick as I just noticed" Minato said smugly.

"Well even if you did figure it out you still have to deal with the Kyuubi" the masked man said as e faded out of view and Minato could not sense his chakra within konoha's boundaries anymore.**(A/N: I made Minato a master of senjutsu for this fanfic so he can sense chakra hope you don't mind)**

Finally he could focus on the Kyuubi who seemed intent on crashing down the walls of Konoha he quickly went through a few hand signs and shouted out

"**SUMMONING JUTSU"**

And in a large poof of smoke a giant toad with a pipe in its mouth appeared.

"Minato what have you called me for" the toad asked Minato who was now standing on its head.

"Sorry Bunta but I need your help for this" Minato said as he pointed to the Kyuubi who was barely being held off.

Moving towards the Kyuubi GamaBunta and Kyuubi began a wrestling match as GamaBunta tried his best to force Kyuubi into submission.

"Minato what are you planning to do?" Hiruzen said as he appeared behind Minato.

"I'm going to seal it within myself so I don't trouble anyone with the burden of carrying it any longer." Minato said as he went through hand signs Hiruzen recognized.

Moving quickly Hiruzen knocked Minato out and went through the hand signs himself.

"I'm sorry Minato but you have a family to look after no let me do this huh I'm old anyway" Hiruzen said as he finished the hand signs.

"**SHIKI FUJIN"** Hiruzen yelled out as he finished.

Just as he finished the shinigami appeared behind him signifying the jutsu was a success.

Moving towards the Kyuubi he began to grab on to its head which allowed the shinigami to pull out the soul of the Kyuubi and seal it within Hiruzen so they would be bounded together in death.

Just as Hiruzen finished this the whole of Konoha's shinobi approached even an awake Mianto to see the third Hokage in his last moments.

"Take care of the will of fire" were the last words they all heard from the third Hokage as he fell backwards dead.

"Everyone let us honor the third" Minato said as he bowed his head which everyone followed as well honoring the third.

'Thank you Sarutobi-sama' Minato thought as he paid his respects to the fallen kage his predecessor.

**STORY END  
well what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading until next time.**


End file.
